villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Twins (MIB)
The Twins are the secondary antagonists of the 2019 sci-fi film Men in Black: International. They are a pair of mysterious alien twins who can manifest as pure energy. They were portrayed by Laurent and Larry Bourgeois. Biography The Twins first appeared arriving in the city of Marrakesh, where they spotted a janitor trying to fix a broken fuse that they inadvertently caused with their pure energy. Without hesitation, the Twins used the janitor's appearance to mask their identities before melting his body and escaping away. The Twins head over to London to track down Vungus the Ugly, who happens to be a member of an alien royal family and friends with Agent H. Agent H and his new partner Agent M are assigned to provide security for Vungus, despite Vungus showing a certain distrust towards MIB in spite of his friendship with Agent H. Despite the agents' efforts, the Twins managed to fatally injure Vungus by setting up an explosion on his car. While Agent H is busy fighting off the Twins with weapons, Vungus used his last breath to hand over a certain strange crystal on to Agent M. Back at MIB London HQ, Agents H and M were told that a certain mole gave Vungus' location to the Twins, and they are seemingly working for the Hive, a parasitic race who invade other planets by merging with the DNA of the conquered species. With this information, they head over to Marrakesh to investigate. They soon found out that the Twins had already murdered a small group of chess-sized aliens (with the exception of one named "Pawny") and that the crystal is actually a weapon powered by a compressed blue giant. However, things get out of hand when both Agents H and M are being tracked down by more MIB due to surveillance footage of M receiving the crystal from Vungus, and the crystal is stolen by Agent H's alien contact, who delivers it to the weapons dealer Riza Stavros. Traveling to Riza's island fortress, Agents H and M (along with Pawny) managed to obtain the weapon, but are confronted by the Twins, who intend to steal the weapon. However, before they could do so, the Twins are killed with blasters held by High-T and a group of MIB agents. Though it would've seemed that the case is closed as the weapon is safely in MIB hands, Agents H and M reviewed the evidence and realized that the Twins' last phrases suggested that they required the weapon to use against the Hive rather than to use it for the Hive, especially when the only evidence of Hive DNA was provided by High T. It was then both Agents H and M realized that High-T is the real traitor as he was converted into becoming one of the Hive members back in 2016 and that he hired the Twins to steal the weapon before murdering them to cover his tracks. Navigation Category:Sadists Category:MIB Villains Category:Aliens Category:Minion Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Stalkers Category:Thief Category:Neutral Evil Category:Pawns Category:Deceased Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Fighters Category:Strategic Category:Assassins Category:Wrathful Category:Partners in Crime Category:Destroyers Category:Spy Category:Homicidal Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Scapegoat Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Murderer Category:Enforcer Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Supervillains Category:Martial Artists Category:Businessmen Category:Twin/Clone Category:Obsessed